Say Anything
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: To know Max Evans is to LOVE him... Liz Parker is about to KNOW Max Evans.
1. Part 1

[img]http://images.allposters.com/images/38/003_SAYANYTHRP.jpg[/img] [b]The original font size=5Say Anything...[/b]/font size=5 [img]http://photo.starblvd.net/~JBehrsGurl/1-3- 5.jpg?i=1032052847&pw=*10AD3D75B617[/img] [b][i]MY[/i] font size=5Say Anything...[/b]/font size=5  
  
Hello! Here is yet ANOTHER story from me, yes I know I must be dumb but what can I say? I just am the way I am...  
  
Title: SAY ANYTHING  
  
Author: Me (JBehrsGurl)  
  
Summary: This fic is based on the movie SAY ANYTHING written by: Cameron Crowe, so it's NOT a la me, okay? I'm not Plagiarizing, um, if you have NOT seen this movie it's okay bcuz I'm pretty much folowing the movie plot and even have a few quotes from the movie that I have searched all over the net for! LOL  
  
Disclaimer: So that everything is clear; the Movie info is here:  
  
Starring: John Cusack, Ione Skye, John Mahoney, Lili Taylor, Loren Dean  
  
Directed by: Cameron Crowe  
  
Produced by: Polly Platt, James L. Brooks  
  
Written by: Cameron Crowe  
  
Distributor: 20th Century Fox Film Corporat  
  
Okay?  
  
So now that, that is all over with... I am posting this story for my good friend Tanky so without further or due! Here is the first chapter! Fanart will be comming up soon, I just have to get my lazy but up to do it! LOL  
  
  
  
SAY ANYTHING...  
  
Part 1  
  
Max's POV  
  
"I'm going to take out Liz Parker." Were the first words out of my mouth that beautiful Thursday morning. We were all being seated, us graduating Seniors.  
  
Liz Parker.  
  
God she was great. There are just no words to describe her perfect essence. I have loved her since our freshman year and now.  
  
We're graduating.  
  
I'm sitting here in my cap and gown, next to my best friend, Maria and my sister, Isabel. Maria and Isabel are best friends; they're like MY best friends -don't tell Michael this though, or Kyle or Alex for that matter.  
  
"History, oceanography, creative writing, biochemistry...We're going to remember this student who said Hey world, check ME out! Miss Liz Parker!" Mrs. Sheldon, our school's principal shouted excited.  
  
Everyone cheered, because it was Liz Parker.  
  
"Good Morning, class of 2002."  
  
More cheers, the loudest most likely from me. Isabel shoved me back down in my seat and Maria smirked shaking her head.  
  
"Look at those eyes." I sighed.  
  
Maria and Isabel shared a look of disgust.  
  
God, she was beautiful. Her brown hair shined in the sun, her eyes even gleamed though she was several feet away from me up on that stage. Her legs showed at the bottom of her gown, her tassel waved in from of her face and she smiled removing her cap. I could have died when she did this, because the second she took that cap off -she tossed her head and her hair went flying with finesse. I think I stopped breathing.  
  
"Max!" Maria and Isabel elbowed me.  
  
"Ow!" I grimaced.  
  
"You're practically drooling all over my gown Max!" Maria cracked. -How funny.  
  
I shushed them and gave my full undivided attention to the lovely. Liz Parker.  
  
".I know many of you can't wait to leave this place." She paused, "But I also know that at the same time. You don't really want to let it go either." She shook her head, "Of the four years we've spent here, memories were made and emotions were shared. Classes, exchanges and the all too familiar, high school drama." She laughed, as did everyone else, "But that's over now. And it's time we start a new. It 's time to make NEW memories, it's time to make new friends, with all their new drama," More laughs, "wherever you are going after today, you will all be successful, because I believe in you, because we believe in each other as well as ourselves. What we do today, effects our tomorrow, what we do NOW, effects our LATER, and what we choose is what we are. College -a steady job, are all things we now have to endure and come to terms with. After today we start the beginning of our lives." She paused for a long while after this, and everyone was in silence, "I have all the hope and ambition in the world, but when I think about the future the truth is, I am really . scared."  
  
*  
  
"Yea, I was in awe too, but did you see-"  
  
"Maria shut up." I cut her off.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? But I was NOT talking to YOU, I was speaking with Isabel." Maria rolled her big green eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Look," Isabel jutted her chin out, "Liz."  
  
"Oh." Maria saw and knew why I had acted the way I did. She shook her head and continued, "So anyways."  
  
I tuned them out and stared at Liz, her gown was open and revealed a dark pink sundress, low cut and breath taking. It went to just above her knees and had a pretty flower print; I couldn't take my eyes off her. Literally.  
  
"Max stop staring it's rude!" Isabel smacked me on the back of the head.  
  
I took the blow but still stared at Liz, "She's great isn't she. Isn't she great?" I looked at Maria.  
  
She looked at me sympathetic, "Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"Are you drunk?!" I shouted.  
  
Everyone turned to stare.  
  
"Uh, I mean are you serious!" I corrected to get the stares from people to turn away. I looked back to Liz; she was talking with her dad, Mr. Parker. I stood there with my camera in hand, "Take a picture of us." I blurted.  
  
"Are YOU drunk?" Maria shrieked surprised.  
  
"I'm going in." I looked at Isabel. I gave Maria the camera, and I walked over to Liz.  
  
"I'm so proud of you honey." Mr. Parker smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Thanks dad." Liz smiled.  
  
"And I got you a little something." He smiled looking away.  
  
"What is it dad? You didn't have to get me anything!" Liz smacked playfully at his arm.  
  
Mr. Parker then withdrew a set of car keys.  
  
"Dad?" Liz said curiously tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Over there." Mr. Parker nodded his head towards the street.  
  
Liz turned and saw the fire engine red, 2001 Pontiac FireBird. Her eyes widened and she squealed, "That?!" She pointed over to it.  
  
And it was at this exact moment that the picture was snapped. Me, standing there smiling like an idiot, and Liz. Pointing over at something -that something being her new car, even though it actually looked like she was pointing over at my uh. yea we'll just leave it there.  
  
*  
  
"Did you see what Mr. Carroll wrote in my yearbook?" Maria shoved her open yearbook in Isabel's face. "Well he ridiculed me all year and he writes, You're a real live wire. Love Mr. Carroll." Maria scowled at her yearbook.  
  
We were sitting in my room; Maria and Isabel sprawled out on my bed reading autographs from their many friends, leaving me standing over by the window.  
  
"Yea, well Steven Spencer wrote: Isabel, you're gorgeous, your beautiful and you're the most prettiest, sexiest girl I've ever seen. Will you marry me?" She bursts out laughing, Maria joining her.  
  
"Really!? Oh my god that's hilarious!" Maria starts laughing again.  
  
"I'm gonna take Liz Parker out again." I blurted out of nowhere.  
  
"Well that's unlikely." Maria laughed shutting her book.  
  
"Is the movies a good second date, you know? As a date?" I babbled, pacing the window.  
  
"Well you never had a first date." Isabel pointed out.  
  
I stopped my rhythmic pace, "Yes we did. I sat across from her at a mall. We ate together. We ate. That's eating. Sharing an important physical event." I explained. Gosh!  
  
"That's not even a scam." Maria snorted.  
  
"What's a scam?" I asked curious.  
  
"Going out as friends." Maria answered.  
  
"No its not. Scam is lusting." Isabel said.  
  
"Then what's a date?" Me and Maria said in unison.  
  
"A date is a prearrangement. With a possibility for love." Isabel clarified for us.  
  
"Then what's love?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Look, whatever. I'm asking her out and that's it." I shook my head and began to pace my room again.  
  
"Liz Parker doesn't go out with guys like you. She's a brain!" Maria screamed.  
  
"Trapped in the body of a game show hostess." Isabel added and then said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up Max." Isabel shrugged.  
  
"Brains stick with brains. The bomb could go off and their mutant genes would form the same cliques." Maria said hugging one of my pillows.  
  
All I could do is stand there blinking and looking dumb.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you're a really nice guy and we don't want to see you get hurt." Maria sympathized with me.  
  
"I wanna get hurt!!" I shouted dramatic.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: how was that? 


	2. Part 2

The fanart is on page ONE!  
  
Thanks everyone!!! I Heart you all!  
  
Say Anything...  
  
Part 2  
  
Liz POV  
  
"Dad?" I said handing him a hammer and a nail.  
  
"Yes Liz?" He said sizing the wall up with measuring tape.  
  
"I don't think anyone listened or cared for my speech today." I responded sighing.  
  
He nearly dropped his hammer, "What are you talking about honey?"  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged.  
  
"They really applauded you out there today, honey." My dad smiled to me, as we framed my diploma.  
  
I hesitated, me and my father talked about everything, "Its just that everyone thinks I'm.... forget it." I had to stop.  
  
"Everyone thinks you're what?" My dad set the frame down and turned to me.  
  
"A priss." I answered whispering.  
  
My dad shook his head laughing, "Liz, in a million years, you could never be a priss." He kissed my cheek.  
  
If that were true than how come I hardly had any friends? Sure, I had friends, I had dates, but I never had a BEST friend, or an actual long lasting BOYFRIEND. All my years of school and the only thing I have to show for it is awards, trophies and certificates. I had no memories of my own. I had no one to share my life with other than my own father. If I was supposedly "Most Likely to Succeed", "Most Popular", "Most Attractive", and "Most Intelligent". Than why wasn't my phone ringing off the hook?  
  
I sat on the couch next to my father's office and sighed. I looked up at the wall to see all my framed achievements lined down the hall. Never in a million years would I get to relive high school and change everything. My time for a social life was now at it's end and the sad thing was.  
  
I never had one.  
  
"Honey would you come in here for a second." My father called from his office.  
  
"Coming." I replied getting up and walking into his office, "What is it dad?" I sat at the edge of his large oak wood desk.  
  
"I have another present for you." He smiled.  
  
"Dad! You shouldn't have! You've already done too much!" I scolded. I hated when he showered me with gifts. I know we were well off but why did my father spoil me?  
  
"Oh nonsense it's your graduation! Here, open this." He handed me a small chest.  
  
I stared down at it on my lap.  
  
The small chest was gold with blue trim, I opened it. There was a small gift-wrapped box inside. I took the box out and tore at the paper; it was a tiny black ring box, "Dad?" I looked to him.  
  
He simply nodded. I opened the box further. "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. "Dad where did you get this?" I said throwing the box after I had taken the ring out. It was my mother's ring, the ring she used to wear every day of her life. A gold yellow lustrum band with a pink rose in the middle and green leaves. All gold but painted -hand painted, pink and green. "Daddy oh my gosh!!!" I screamed again jumping into his arms.  
  
"I know, it was your mother's. I've been saving it for you for your graduation day." He sighed.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" I said sad.  
  
He nodded, "I'm sorry you never got to know her baby." He kissed my forehead.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: How was that? 


	3. Part 3

Max's POV  
  
One thing I think I should mention before we get any further into this story.  
  
Isabel and me do not live with our parents. We live with our sister, Midea, we call her Mia. Mia, has a 4 going on 5 year old son, named Jason, I call him J-Man. Mia was with some jerk named Tim until he knocked her up and left her behind. When my parents moved to Germany -because my father's in the army, Iz and I decided to stay and help Mia out. We loved her; we just couldn't abandon her like that. Mia was special she was so pretty, she had long brown ringlet-curly hair that hung down past her shoulders, her eyes were like honey and her body was something that made me have to beat up A LOT of gawking pervert guys.  
  
"Hey! We're home from the doctor's office!" Mia yelled walking through the front door.  
  
J-Man walked in hesitant.  
  
"What happen to J?" I asked.  
  
"He has a terrible cough and sore throat." She said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Yeah." Jason looked to the floor.  
  
"Bad throat, huh J-Man? He's not at full YEAH strength. Poor little man." I frowned. He'd usually be bouncing off the walls by now and screaming YEAH!  
  
I walked into the kitchen and sat in a stool.  
  
"Where's Iz?" Mia said putting groceries away.  
  
"At work." I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your guy's graduation this morning babe." Mia touched my cheek sadly.  
  
"No biggie," I shrugged, "Hey my brother? Can I borrow a copy of your Hey Soul Classics ?" I kneeled down to J-Man and teased.  
  
To which he replied, "No my brother, you have to go buy your own." He smiled, and I ruffled his hair.  
  
"Max can you not get him all riled up right now, we just got home and I'm exhausted. " She grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, mean " I smirked, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get out of the kitchen and go do something productive with your life." She shoved me out.  
  
"I don't see no red line saying I'm not allowed in here." I protested.  
  
"Well there is now GET OUT!" She screamed irritated. I just LOVED making her pissed off.  
  
"Good thing there's not a red line on you, J-Man!" I shouted picking Jason up and tossing him through the air.  
  
"Why can't you be his uncle and not his playmate?!?" Mia shrieked.  
  
"Why can't you be in a good mood? How hard is it to decide to be in a good mood and be in a good mood once in a while?" I said to her seriously.  
  
"Gee it's easy!" She just stared at me annoyed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that T-I-M left you, but I am not T-I-M." I whispered eyeing Jason. "Remember this... you used to be fun! You used to be warped and twisted and hilarious. And I mean that in the best way, I mean it as a compliment." I said grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
She giggled, there we go!  
  
"I'll be in my office." I said grabbing the cordless and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Didn't I just wash this shirt?" Mia asked Jason picking him up into her arms.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!" Jason screamed.  
  
"Not in my ear. Not in my ear!!!" Mia shrieked.  
  
I had to do this. If I didn't do it now, I wouldn't do it EVER. And if I didn't do it ever I will die an old man, alone, with a bottle of unused Viagra and an old dog named Lucky who will be my ONLY friend in the world. I'll be old and grumpy and no one will come to visit me and no one could come near my little shack and no one would dare let their kids near my shack. They'll probably through eggs at my home and I will have to come out with my cane in the air and my gray hair -wait, never mind that part, that will never happen because I will NEVER have gray hair.  
  
ANYWAYS!  
  
I walked into my office and shut the door. Locking it behind me. This was where I made ALL my most important phone calls. This was the ONE place that no one could bother me in. I set the phone on the sink and gave myself a pep talk. If you haven't noticed my office is the bathroom.  
  
"You can do this. I KNOW you can do this.. So DO it!" Okay. I looked at myself in the mirror, alright I guess. I fixed my hair a bit, smoothed out my shirt then grabbed the phone punching in numbers I had dialed many times and hung up every time I had. But today, I would not hang up.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered.  
  
"Hi yes, uh, uh is Liz P-Parker home?" I stuttered.  
  
"Uh no she's not, may I ask who's calling?" He said, he's who I'm guessing is her father; my future father in law.  
  
"Uh, Yes, Max Evans." I replied confidant. I paced the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, is this the guy with the red mustang?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"Uh. No." I answered confused.  
  
"Is this the guy with the black Beamer?" Mr. Parker asked again.  
  
"Uh, no sir I own a blue Chevelle." I responded.  
  
"Oh," He paused, "No matter, can I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, this is Max Evans calling Liz Parker we met at the food court in the mall and -uh -yea I'm  
  
Max Evans and my number is 555-1342." I blurted.  
  
"Okay." Mr. Parker says.  
  
"Max Evans, 555-1342; 5..5..5..1342. 555-1342."  
  
"O-kay Max, I've think I got it." He chuckles.  
  
"Okay thank you sir good bye." I hang up and take a deep breath. I did it!  
  
I just left my number to Liz Parker's dad. My future father in law. I did it, nothing to it. It was a piece of cake.  
  
So why do I feel like I'm gonna faint?  
  
*  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
"Hello?" Mr. Parker answers.  
  
"Is Liz Parker around?"  
  
"No she's not, I'm her father." Mr. Parker says.  
  
"Well this is Diane Court calling to say that Liz Parker has won the coveted scholarship, the Reid  
  
Scholarship; she'll be studying in England." The lady giggled sensing the excited tension in the air.  
  
"Oh my goodness! My Lizzie's been accepted! Thank you ma'am!" Mr. Parker does a dance and runs to his car to go tell Liz, who is at work in their Diner, the CrashDown.  
  
*Mr. Parker sings along to radio*  
  
"We hear you're leaving, that's OK  
  
I thought our little wild time had just begun,  
  
I guess you kind of scared yourself, you turn and run  
  
But if you have a change of heart.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
You don't wanna call nobody else.  
  
Send it off in a letter to yourself.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
It's the only one you own.  
  
You might use it if you feel better,  
  
When you get home.  
  
I have a friend in town, he's heard your name.  
  
We can go out driving on Slow Hand Row  
  
We could stay inside and play games I don't know  
  
And you could have a change of heart.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
You don't wanna call nobody else.  
  
Send it off in a letter to yourself.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
It's the only one you own.  
  
You might use it if you feel better,  
  
When you get home.  
  
You tell yourself you're not my kind  
  
But you don't even know your mind.  
  
And you could have a change of heart.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
You don't wanna call nobody else.  
  
Send it off in a letter to yourself.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number;  
  
It's the only one you own.  
  
You might use it if you feel better,  
  
When you get home.  
  
Rikki don't lose that number  
  
(Rikki don't lose that number)  
  
Rikki don't lose that number."  
  
Mr. Parker skips all the way inside the CrashDown and stop right in front of Liz. "We need to talk."  
  
He smiled pulling her into the lounge area, "Excuse me everyone but may I have a moment alone with my daughter?" Mr. Parker asks everyone inside the lounge, everyone smiles and nods their heads exiting.  
  
"What is dad? Is something wrong?" Liz says worried.  
  
"No honey nothings wrong, nothing wrong, everything's right!" Mr. Parker shouts happily.  
  
"Well what is it?" Liz giggles at his father's playful behavior.  
  
"You got the Reid Scholarship, my baby's going to England!" Mr. Parker jumped up and down.  
  
Liz slumped to the ground in disbelief, "No." She shook her head.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mr. Parker pulled her back up, "You're the best in the country...One brilliant person who is so special they celebrate you on two continents." He boosts her ego.  
  
Reality seemed to have finally hit Liz, "OH MY GOSH! DADDY! I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!!!!" She screamed and hugged her dad tight as she could.  
  
They laughed, they cried and Liz Parker left work that day feeling on top of the world.  
  
  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: How was that??? Next part will have M/L interaction! WooHoo!  
  
~Elena 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Max's POV  
  
"Maybe I should kick Courtney's ass." Maria said staring at the ceiling; we all lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maria lightly strummed her guitar.  
  
This is what we do, we hang out in my room. We're now graduated adults and yet we resume back to our old ways. Nothing changes with us, we're like milk chocolate; we'll always taste the same.  
  
"Why? It wouldn't make Michael come back to you anymore than he is now." Isabel answered truthfully.  
  
"No but it would make me feel a helluva lot better than I feel now!" Maria responded pounding her guitar.  
  
I close my eyes and pretend I'm on the beach with Liz, she's in a two piece, a bikini. Yea, oh boy this is good.  
  
"You're better than that Maria, Michael Guerin sucks. You can do SO much more better than the likes of him." Isabel says with a disgusted face, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Well you're a downer." Maria rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Maria why do you bother? Michael Guerin is deadbeat pothead who gets drunk and acts stupid at every public event. And if he's not doing that then he's either drinking or smoking in the back of the Gas 'n Sip." Isabel rolled onto her stomach.  
  
"Michael's my soul-mate. I can't describe it." Maria shrugged.  
  
Maria had it bad for Michael Guerin, an okay guy. But he broke her heart this year by cheating on Maria with some slut named Courtney. I felt bad for Maria, but we had warned her countless times, she ended up losing her innocence to him and he dumped her as soon as he found a new flavor of the week. Maria had it so bad for Guerin that she had attempted suicide three times since their break up. She's slowly healing in her own way; she's got us to help her out too. She writes songs all the time; they're all about Michael though. The reason I never kicked Michael's ass is beyond me.  
  
"Michael, a soul-mate? Michael Guerin?" Isabel laughed, throwing a pillow at Maria. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week since Steven Spencer's marriage proposal!" She burst out laughing.  
  
And I must admit, Maria referring to Michael as a soul-mate was in fact a hilarious statement.  
  
"Augh! Isabel!" Maria gets up and retaliates with a smack.  
  
"Maria listen to yourself! You sound like a puppy dog!" Isabel shrieked, "I mean you are so totally whooped by a guy who dumped you for COURTNEY of all people!?"  
  
"Shut up, what are you and Alex then?" Maria snapped.  
  
Oh boy here we go.  
  
"Max! Phone for you!" I hear Mia call.  
  
Saved by the phone.  
  
I walk out and see a weird grin on Mia's face. This is not good. Last time I seen that look on her face was last year when J-Man got into my CD collection and played frizbee with them out back.  
  
"What?" I ask curious.  
  
"It's Liz Parker." She says swinging the phone in her hand.  
  
I grab the phone and am about to make my way to the bathroom when I am sideswiped by Mia who runs giggling to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
My office!  
  
Shit, What now? What now?  
  
I look at J-man and look to my room. Okay so my choices are of two things.  
  
1.) To speak to the love of my life in a room with two gabbing girls who will tease me the whole time I'm on the phone.  
  
Or.  
  
2.) Sit out here with the J-Man, who might possibly blurt out random embarrassing moments about me.  
  
The choice was not easy.  
  
"No noise; no sound; no movement. Nothing." I say to Jason, taking a deep breath I begin my conversation with me love, "H-hello?" I say in the phone, and begin to pace the living room with Jason following my every movement behind me.  
  
"Hello is this Max Evans?" Her sweet voice chimes on the other end, I love the way my name sounds coming out her lips.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm he, I-I'm M-Max Evans." I stuttered. "Quick question: do you know who I am?" Well hey, a guy's gotta ask.  
  
"Yeah, we sat together at Bell Square." She says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so you remember?" I say getting my hopes up.  
  
"No, I read it in the message." She sounded as if she were blushing, I bet she was blushing.  
  
"Okay, so its Max, and, uh..uh..let's go out. You wanna go out?" I blurt, I babble when I'm nervous, it's an annoying habit I get from Maria.  
  
Liz laughs on the other line, this causes me to smile myself, "I can't I'm busy." She says.  
  
I'm momentarily knocked down, "Oh, okay. Well how about Saturday?"  
  
"I can't." She says soft.  
  
"Today? Tonight? How about tonight?" I babble again.  
  
"Tonight?" She laughs, "I can't tonight but-"  
  
"So you're like monumentally busy?" I say sadly.  
  
"Well, no. Not monumentally." She giggles.  
  
"Look Liz, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave the country without attending  
  
Vehlere's graduation thing. This gentleman he's, he's 22 and he, and he dresses up like the Lakeside rooster and he, and he makes this drink called purple passion-"  
  
"Actually I think that..." Liz tried to say.  
  
"You know you're not in England yet. You know that of course. By the way I just wanted to let you know that I lived in England for 3 months and my parents are in the army so they lived in England and Germany and so I can give you an enormous amount of tips, many tips, British tips." I babbled yet again.  
  
She burst out laughing then, "I don't about you Max. But okay. I'll go."  
  
"You will?" Wow that was a surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I will." She says softly.  
  
"Okay, we're going out. It's a date, it's a scam. Whatever, whatever." I say.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you Friday." She officializes it.  
  
"Great! See you then, tomorrow, I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Seven." She says.  
  
"Seven." I repeat in awe.  
  
We hang up.  
  
And I collapse onto the couch behind me.  
  
*  
  
Liz's POV  
  
I can't believe I just made plans with a complete stranger. I can't believe myself. Who AM I?  
  
Who's Max Evans?  
  
When I've finally come to my senses I jump up of my bed over to my windowsill. I grab my yearbook and thumb through the pages until I get to the E's. I really hope he's not an ugly dumb buffoon.  
  
Evans. Evans.  
  
Evans! Max. Max Evans here we are.  
  
Oh!  
  
He seems a bit aloof in his picture but all in all it's his dark dreamy eyes that catch my attention. His raven black hair goes perfect with his complexion. My, my Mr. Evans, I smile. What nice lips you have! Oh dear! Their I go again! I smack my self on the forehead. Where re these thoughts coming from?  
  
"Lizzie? Honey you alright up there?" I hear my father call.  
  
"Yea! I'm fine daddy! I'm going out tonight okay?" I say glaring down at my yearbook once more taking in Max Evans face.  
  
We'll maybe this won't be that bad after all.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: How am I doing so far? You guys liking this? Or not???? 


End file.
